Little Dragon and Valeria
by TSUBASAxFai
Summary: Syaoron has never found the person just for him. When a new student transfers to Horitsuba, his life changes. The summary might suck. I'm terrible at them. Syao/Saku, Syaoron/OC
1. The Transfer Student

_**A/N: Hey guys/girls, TSUBASAxFai here. This is my first Horitsuba Gakuen fanfic. It's an AU with one OC. The rest of the characters are the same as in the manga. I hope you like it.**_

_**^_^ Enjoy~!**_

Syaoron groaned. He had to wake up and go to school. It wasn't so bad, since his twin brother Syaoran also went there, but the staff was strange. They had a very angry gym teacher, a drunken Chairwoman, an affable chemistry teacher; the list goes on and on.

"Hey nii-san, what do you want to eat?" Syaoran asked.

"Pancakes," Syaoron answered. The two brothers lived alone since their parents worked overseas. After they ate, they walked to the Academy. Syaoran spotted someone he liked walking as well.

"Sakura!" He called. The jade-eyed girl ran over to the twins.

"Hey Syaoran, Syaoron-kun," she greeted

"Yo," Syaoron greeted. He wasn't much of a talker. He looked at his brother's mix-matched eyes. His left eye was amber, like Syaoron's, but his right eye was blue. Syaoran didn't mind. What did get him was why fangirls chased him for ages. Oh well. It could be worse.

They continued walking to the school, looking forward to yet another unpredictable day. That was the first thing Syaoron learned at Horitsuba; anything can happen at any time. They walked in to the school to see their chemistry teacher.

"Fai-sensei! Why are you running?" Syaoran asked. He stopped to point behind him. The gym teacher Kurogane-sensei was chasing him with his sword in hand.

"You bastard! I know you did that to my office! I'm going to kill you!" he shouted, very pissed off.

"Haha! Kurotan-sensei forgets that the students are watching~!" Fai teased. Kurogane stopped, looked at the students who were watching with frightened eyes for their chemistry teacher, and sheathed his sword in apology. Syaoron ran into a few more of his friends.

"Hey Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun," he greeted.

"Hey Syaoron-kun," Watanuki returned.

"Yo," was all Doumeki said. The stoic teen never said much. Just like himself sometimes.

Syaoron plunked his bag on his desk.

"So, did anything happen?" Syaoron asked. Watanuki rolled his eyes.

"You mean apart from Kurogane-sensei trying to murder Fai-sensei and Yuuko-sensei getting drunk again? Yuui-sensei got a new car and refuses to let Seishirou-sensei drive it. Kusanagi-san had to arrest Kamui-sensei for trying to hit Seishirou-sensei with a bottle. Let's see; Subaru-sensei had to deal with Hokuto-sensei's weird fashion sense again, that sums it up," Watanuki informed. Syaoron chuckled.

"That sounds like our school," he laughed. The bell rang for homeroom. Yuui-sensei arrived in and took the attendance. After roll-call, he stood up.

"I have an announcement to make. Before you get hopeful, Yuuko-sensei has not given up drinking. We have a new student." The class looked at each other. A new student at this time of year? Seemed a bit strange. Yuui-sensei looked outside the door.

"You can come in," he invited. The new student caught Syaoron's eye immediately. The girl was blonde, with bright blue eyes. Yuui-sensei cleared his throat.

"Class, this is Faye Valeria."

_**A/N: So that you don't get confused, I'll put a list of all the staff.**_

_**Seishirou: School nurse**_

_**Subaru: School exorcist**_

_**Kamui: Art teacher**_

_**Clow: Physics teacher**_

_**Yuuko: Chairwoman**_

_**Fai: Chemistry teacher**_

_**Yuui: Home Economics teacher**_

_**Kurogane: Gym teacher**_

_**Kusanagi: Head of school security**_

_**Hokuto: Graphic Design teacher**_

_**Kobato: English teacher**_

_**Until next time~!**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	2. Nothing Normal About It

_**A/N: I need to probably update my Tsubasa fanfic. I haven't done anything since last year. The same disclaimer applies: I don't own Horitsuba Gakuen, CLAMP does. If I did, it would be longer and have an anime for it. **_

_**Enjoy~! **_**^_^**

Syaoron's breath escaped him as he looked at the new student. She was strikingly beautiful, with hair like Yuui-sensei's. It was not long, but not short. A few bangs fell across her eyes, and he could see that her hair was tied back in a small ponytail. Syaoron could've sworn he saw her jumped when Yuui-sensei approached her from the right.

'_What was that?' _he wondered. He looked over at Doumeki to see if he too saw it.

"Did you see that?" Syaoron whispered. Doumeki nodded.

"Hello, my name is Faye Valeria. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself. The guys were checking her out while the girls grumbled at having competition.

"Let's see, where can you sit?" Yuui-sensei scanned the room. There were three empty seats; one next to Ryuoh, the class delinquent who had his feet on his desk; one next to Fai-sensei's girlfriend Chi; and one next to Syaoron and Doumeki. Yuui-sensei sighed. Admittedly, the best seat for her was the one next to Syaoron. Faye took up the empty seat.

"Hi," she said shyly. To her surprise Syaoron wasn't acting like most of the other guys.

"Hello, I'm Syaoron Li. This is Shizuka Doumeki and Kimihiro Watanuki," he said, gesturing to his two friends. Watanuki had a brown right eye and a blue left eye; Doumeki had both brown eyes. As for Syaoron, Faye was captured in his amber depths.

"Yo," Doumeki greeted. Faye guessed he wasn't much of a talker.

"Nice to meet you," Watanuki said awkwardly. Faye noticed in amusement that he was a bit shy around girls. Class went rather smoothly until...

BOOM! A loud explosion rocked the Home Economics room. The extremely unsurprising part was the fact that it seemed to have come from the Chemistry room.

"Oh, for fuck's… What did Brother do now?" Yuui-sensei asked. Faye looked at Syaoron for an answer.

Fai-sensei and Yuui-sensei are twins," he explained. An angry shout reached their ears.

"MAGE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

Syaoron and Watanuki face palmed.

"That's Kurogane-sensei, the Gym teacher," Doumeki told Faye when she opened her mouth in confusion. Syaoron opened the door to see a familiar sight: Kurogane-sensei storming to Fai-sensei's classroom emitting an aura of death and destruction with his sword in hand. Faye gaped at him as he stormed by. Teachers carried swords in this school? Talk about crazy.

"Oh yes, he is allowed by our Chairwoman to carry that," Syaoron said with a smirk as if he read her mind.

"By the way, I'll give you a warning about this school: Anything, and I mean anything, can happen at any time," Doumeki warned.

"Although this happens every day, so at least there's _something _that happens on a daily basis," Watanuki said sarcastically.

"You forgot to mention that my brother blushes around Sakura-chan and Fai-sensei's class is nearly always on fire," Syaoron added. Faye turned to him.

'You have a brother?" she asked. He nodded.

"My twin brother Syaoran. He's like me, but he's serious and honest, where's I'm a little more mature and mischievous. Also, his right eye's blue while the left is like both of mine," Syaoron told her. They heard distorted shouts and shattering glass. Eventually they saw Kusanagi-san run towards the chaos.

"Wait, I can think of another thing that happens consistently," Watanuki said suddenly.

"Really? And what may that be?" Syaoron asked with a raised eyebrow. Watanuki rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised you of all people asked that. The one other thing is Yuuko-sensei getting drunk." Syaoron laughed while Doumeki shook his head.

"Of all the things to forget, how could we forget to mention to the new student that our Chairwoman knocks back Sake like a vampire craves blood?" he muttered. Faye stared. Was there nothing normal about this school?

"Before you ask, no, there is nothing normal about this place," Watanuki said as if he could read her mind. Was her surprise that readable? Syaoron smirked. Another shout reached them.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO MEET YOUR CREATOR YOU DUMBASS!" It was Kurogane-sensei again. Syaoron and Watanuki stood up.

"We're going to stop them. At this rate, the school will be decimated," Watanuki sighed. Syaoron pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, Syao? Yeah, could you, Seishirou-sensei, Subaru-san, and Kamui-sensei please come up here? The Big Puppy is about to eat the Big Kitty. No, Fai-sensei isn't dead yet. I know, he goes too far. Look, bring the people I suggested, and come up here. It looks like we have a new member of the TSUBASA. You'll meet her when you get here. No, it's not like that! Whatever, I'll see you later." He hung up. He sighed before turning to his friends.

"They'll be here in about ten seconds," Syaoron told them. After ten seconds were up, a boy who looked the same age as Syaoron approached him. Upon further notice, Faye noticed his eyes were two different colors; the right eye blue, the left eye amber. This must be Syaoran.

"Nii-san, who's the girl you wanted me to meet?" he asked. Syaoron turned to his twin. He gestured to the blonde girl next to him.

"Syao, this is Faye Valeria." Syaoran's eyes widened in shock.

"Faye-san!?"

_**A/N: And I left you on a cliffhanger. To be clear, Syaoron calls Syaoran a nickname. Yes, it is Syao. It turns out Little Wolf knows Faye. What will be Little Dragon's reaction? Plus, was Fai-sensei actually killed? Who is Kurogane-sensei dating? That will be next chapter~!**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	3. Proposal?

_**A/N: I really wish there was a full length anime for Horitsuba. My favorite characters will have to be the Li twins, Syaoron and Syaoran. A friend asked about the pairings, and yes, there are some student-teacher pairings. You'll find out which ones in this chapter.**_

Syaoron looked at his brother in confusion.

"Wait, you know her?" he asked. Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah, we met when Otou-san took me to England for a month so he could study Stonehenge," he said. Faye smiled.

"Long time no see, huh?"

"When did you get here?"

"Two days ago. I've been told that there is nothing normal about this school."

"Well, you heard right. Sit by us in lunch, that way you could meet the rest of the group," Syaoran invited.

"That sounds great, thanks." Syaoron coughed.

"Um, did you bring the staff I suggested?" he asked. His question was answered a second later when they saw Kurogane-sensei tied up and being dragged by a girl with long, black hair. Watanuki and Syaoran face-palmed.

"Of all the people to calm him down, it was Tomoyo-chan," Syaoron muttered. Doumeki shrugged.

"That is the only person who hasn't felt his wrath; Tomoyo Daidouji. I know for a fact that I saw them holding hands when I was at the mall last week," Doumeki reminded. Faye sighed in exasperation.

"Are there any other teachers dating students that I should know about?" she asked. Syaoran was the first to answer.

"Yuui-sensei is with Freya-san, and Fai-sensei is with Chi-san. I don't judge them. Love shouldn't be bound by age. I mean, look at Miyuki-san and Yukito-san. He's graduating this year while she's a sophomore."

The bell rang for lunch, and Faye sat in the empty seat next to Syaoron. He introduced her to the group. There was Sakura, Himawari, Syaoran, Syaoron, Watanuki, Doumeki, Kohane, Tomoyo, and Faye. Syaoran and Sakura were together; Doumeki and Kohane were dating for a year; Himawari and Watanuki had been going out for a year, too. Everyone knew Tomoyo was with Kurogane-sensei for a while. Syaoran spoke up.

"Okay, can someone tell me why I found Kurogane-sensei knocked out in his office on the floor earlier?" he asked. Tomoyo blushed and looked away.

"Kurogane-sensei proposed to Tomoyo," Sakura giggled.

"Wow, really?" Watanuki couldn't picture the hot-tempered Gym teacher ever doing that.

"Did she say no?" Syaoron guessed. Sakura shook her head.

"No, what knocked him out was that she said yes."

"Wait, isn't Tomoyo-san a …" Syaoran couldn't finish his sentence.

"A junior in high school? Yeah, but who cares?" Sakura pointed out.

Tomoyo slapped her head on the table.

"Thanks for ruining the surprise," she muttered. Sakura smiled innocently.

"Fai-sensei was going to tease him about it sooner or later," she reminded her best friend. Tomoyo shrugged.

"Fair point."

A message then was announced through the entire school.

"Will Kurogane-sensei's soon-to-be wife please come to the office? Thank you~!"

For the second time in five minutes, Tomoyo blushed. The cafeteria gaped at her as she left. She was the lucky girl who tamed the angry ninja? Touya, Sakura's older brother, shook his head.

"I was not expecting that," he muttered. Five minutes later, Tomoyo rejoined them, still blushing.

"What was that about?" Syaoron asked. Tomoyo sighed.

"It was about the wedding arrangements. Yuuko-sensei wanted to know who was going to be the maid of honor and the best man." Sakura gave Tomoyo her puppy dog face.

"Tomoyo, can I be the maid of honor?" she asked pleadingly. Tomoyo nodded.

"Of course. And Syaoran-kun can be the best man," she said mischievously. Syaoran looked up.

"Wait, what? I'm going to be…" he trailed off. Syaoron grinned.

"Yes Syao, you'll be the best man at a wedding. We might have a double wedding," he winked at Sakura. Sakura blushed. It was no secret who her soul mate was. Faye turned to Syaoron with a slight blush.

"Um, Syaoron-kun, are you dating anyone?" she asked shyly. Syaoron grinned.

"Not at the moment. Why, are you interested?" he asked teasingly. Faye blushed and looked away. She only just met him, and yet she felt herself falling for him. He probably didn't even think that way about her. Fai-sensei walked in the cafeteria with Chi supporting him.

"Fai, you crossed the line this time." Fai-sensei moaned in pain.

"I know, I just wish Kurotan-sensei wasn't so rough," he complained. Chi shook her head. She at first got a lot of hate mail for dating one of the best-looking teachers in the school. Her older sister Freya got quite a bit too when she first started dating Yuui-sensei. Kurogane-sensei entered to a loud chorus of clapping from the students.

"Mage, I'm sorry about earlier. Here's an invite to the wedding," he mumbled. Fai looked at him.

"Are you really getting married to Tomoyo-chan?" he asked. Kurogane nodded in embarrassment. It could be worse. A couple of wolf-whistles came from the seniors when he and Tomoyo walked out hand-in-hand.

"So, back to the question: are you interested in going out?" Syaoron asked Faye. She blushed.

"Well, I… heard about you from Syaoran-kun… and I want to know you better…" It was Syaoron's turn to turn red. He turned to his twin.

"Syao, what did you tell her?" he asked. Syaoran gave him a look.

"Nii-san, I told her nothing embarrassing." Syaoron rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't help."

"Well, I told her that you were a kind person even if you act sly. You tend to be more mature for someone our age. That's about it."

Faye buried her head in her hands.

Even though I just met you, you seem like a nice person. I… I… I like you!" Her confession brought a sad smile to Syaoron's lips. He pulled Faye close to him.

"If you want to keep it a secret between us and this group for now, it's okay. I'm not one to be loudmouthed with my relationships."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A group of girls went into Kurogane-sensei's office. They stopped when they heard voices and things breaking.

"What the fuck is that?" one of them asked. They opened the door to see Kurogane-sensei tearing his office apart. Oh dear God save them.

"Um, Fai-sensei wanted to give these to you," one of the girls said nervously. Kurogane-sensei stopped destroying his office to take the cards.

"Last time I checked, it's not my birthday," he said in confusion. The girls giggled.

"Oh, we know. Look at the cards." Kurogane-sensei opened the cards to see very familiar handwriting.

'_Congratulations on being Tomoyo-chan's sex slave~!'_

Kurogane found himself getting angrier by the moment.

'_Congratulations…_

…_sex slave~!' _

Sex slave? He was the butch, not the bitch.

Kurogane-sensei turned to the giggling girls.

"**Where is Fai-sensei? I need to talk to him." **The girls were scared of the dark voice and murderous aura the Gym teacher was emitting. They hurriedly pointed towards the Chemistry class and ran for their lives.

"Thanks Syaoran-kun. You saved me a lot of time."

"No problem. I had nothing else to- FAI-SENSEI LOOK OUT!"

BAM! Getting hit with a volleyball wasn't what Fai-sensei expected. He still had to go to the hospital for a concussion. It didn't help that the angry ninja threw it at him. Yuui-sensei looked at his brother.

"So brother, what did we learn today?" Fai-sensei moaned in pain.

Well, don't mess with Kurorin's relationship with Tomoyo. Also, he can throw hard."

_**A/N: Yeah, I had to put that in there. Until next time~! ^_^**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	4. Post-It Warnings and Concussions

_**A/N: OMG I can't believe I forgot about this story! I had some writer's block for this one, and I didn't get anything done. I sorry guys/gals! *Bows in apology* Anyway, I think I got this one under control. Have you ever had the awkward moment in health class when the teacher talks about Sex- Ed? If not, consider yourself lucky. Our favorite ninja/Gym teacher is going to receive some letters regarding that topic. If this isn't your thing, then don't read it. I don't own Horitsuba or the characters actually in the manga, I own Faye. Anything else is Clamp's.**_

_**Enjoy~! **_**^_^**

Kurogane really couldn't believe the witch did that. His relationship with Tomoyo was known all over the school. Even the new girl knew about this. He sighed, slightly embarrassed. He walked into his office, and was surprised to see two notes on his desk. He picked the first one up.

_Kurogane-sensei_

_I think me and my brother speak for the entire class when I say, I'd rather fail for the day than run laps in princess style dresses._

_Syaoron and Syaoran_

Kurogane stared in anger. That moron really had his students do that!? A certain Chemistry teacher might end up six-feet under by the end of the day. He looked down to see the note continued for a little bit after that.

_P.S. Faye-chan says the blonde you might want to kill is in Yuuko-sensei's office with Yuui-sensei. Sorry about this major problem. You have someone to maim I guess._

Kurogane picked up the second note. To his surprise, it was from the same people.

_Kurogane-sensei_

_I don't think it's a good idea for you to teach Health this year. Fai-sensei scarring the last group of people with those…those…tapes was traumatizing._

_P.S. The image of you and Tomoyo-chan with dog ears and moaning hasn't disappeared._

_Syaoran, Syaoron, Faye, Sakura, Doumeki, Watanuki, and Himawari_

Alright, that last one set him off. Kurogane stormed into Yuuko-sensei's office, sword in hand. Fai looked up nervously.

"Um, Kurotan-sensei?" the blonde asked timidly, looking out the window.

"**You might want to run you bastard, now." **Fai's eyes widened at the dark voice and murderous aura the very pissed of Gym teacher was now emitting. Yuui-sensei looked up and shook his head.

"Brother, do I want to know what you did?" he asked rhetorically. Kurogane swung his sword at Fai, and Yuui got his answer. Then he remembered the students saying that they would rather fail than run laps like princesses. Not only that, but somehow Fai got Tomoyo and Kurogane's secret tape. Yuui shook his head before turning back to his paperwork.

"Something tells me Brother is going end up in the hospital again."

***MEANWHILE IN THE CAFETERIA***

Syaoron and his friends were eating lunch when they heard a familiar sound in the school: Kurogane-sensei shouting at Fai-sensei and attempting to murder him in the process. Syaoran sighed.

"Nii-san, I told you it would end badly," he said. Syaoron shrugged with a smile gracing his lips.

"Sorry bro, but at least Faye-chan told him where to find the naughty Kitty," he reminded. Faye blushed at the compliment. A hand placed itself on her shoulder. Faye jumped, not anticipating someone to do that. Her gaze flickered to the right for a moment before she recognized Kurogane-sensei.

"Thanks for telling me where the idiot is," the usually pissed Gym teacher praised. Faye slowly blinked. There was genuine gratitude in his voice, but his eyes held a different emotion. Syaoron met Kurogane-sensei's red eyes, and nodded. Kurogane-sensei nodded back. He wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Huh?" Faye was confused. What the hell happened? Then it hit her.

'_Crap, they must've noticed I can't see out of my right eye! Well, this is going to be a bit awkward for us,' _Faye mused. It was two months since she started dating Syaoron, or "Big Dragon" as she affectionately called him. **(A/N: Yes, I know Syaoron's name means 'Little Dragon', but this is Faye's nickname for him. Don't judge me) **Syaoran looked around, clearly not seeing it.

"What is it?" he asked with those wide puppy dog eyes. Faye and Syaoron face-palmed, while Kurogane-sensei sighed. Syaoran could be as dense as Sakura sometimes. Sakura didn't understand either, to no surprise. Watanuki was busy talking to Himawari and missed it completely. Doumeki barely nodded as a response.

"Hmph," was all the stoic teen said. He truly was a man of few words. Yuui-sensei joined their gathering, breaking up the moment the three males and blonde female had together.

"Um Kurogane-sensei? Brother is now in the hospital for post concussion syndrome. Did you by any chance have something to do with that?" he asked. Kurogane-sensei flashed a smug smile.

"What do you think Yuui?" he asked mischievously. Yuui smirked. It was no secret that the Gym teacher had a rep for being violent when provoked. Syaoron chuckled, knowing that his Chemistry teacher would be out for a while. Not that he hated him, but Fai-sensei had it coming. Syaoran looked up in concern.

"Does anyone know when Fai-sensei will teach again?" he asked. Kurogane started whistling in the air innocently in an attempt to fool them. It really didn't work. Yuui folded his arms across his chest.

"Was it that bad?" Kurogane asked, worried he might have damaged the moron's brain even more.

"He'll be fine in a week or so. Until then, we need a new teacher to cover for him," Yuui told him.

"What about the Physics teacher?" Himawari asked.

"You mean Clow-sensei? Not a chance in hell kid," Kurogane shot down. Clow-sensei had a rep for being nearly unstoppable during his rampages. Last time, it took Kurogane-sensei, Subaru-san, Seishirou-sensei, Kamui-sensei, and Kusanagi-san just to keep him from murdering half of his class. Yuuko-sensei refused to bail him out of jail for two weeks.

"I can take over it, as Chemistry and Cooking go hand in hand sometimes," Yuui offered. Ninety percent of the female population turned immediately to the blonde teacher.

"Oh, Yuui-sensei is soo hot!" a senior squealed.

"Him as our Home Economics teacher and Chemistry teacher would make my day~!" her friend swooned. Kurogane turned to Yuui with an amused smile.

"Well, you got the annoying fangirls to deal with now."

_**A/N: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha oh crap I forgot about this. I didn't mean to start laughing while writing this. Gomen nasai~! Was it good or bad? Let me know what you think, since it's a sin to read and not review. Don't forget to check out my other works~!**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	5. Facebook

_**A/N: Have any of you ever had that weird Facebook conversation before? This is one of those awkward moments. Our favorite gym teacher/ninja has one very interesting moment. I'm not going to pretend I know Facebook, because I don't. I don't want one either. After reading this, I'm sure you can understand a little bit. And sorry to disappoint, but Syaoran and Syaoron are not a couple, and they won't be. The only yaoi couple is Seishirou and Subaru.**_

_**Disclaimer: Clamp owns the characters, not me.**_

_**Warnings: Language**_

_**Enjoy~! **_**^_^**

***FACEBOOK!***

Syaoran Li: _had a very interesting conversation with Fai-sensei. Wishes he could take those thirty minutes back._

Syaoron Li: Bro, what could've happened?

Syaoran Li: It involved hentai cosplay.

Kimihiro W: Oh shit man.

Shizuka D: Damn.

Kimihiro W: Don't waste space on a one word answer!

Shizuka D: Moron.

Faye V: Syaoran-kun, how bad was it?

Syaoran Li: -_- sorry but I want to actually sleep tonight.

[Syaoron Li and 16 others like this]

xxx

Yuuko I: _Is wondering why everyone she knows hasn't gone to school for a week._

[Fai F and 2 others like this]

Syaoran Li: I was sick.

Syaoron Li: I took care of him.

Faye V: What Syaoron said.

Yuui F: I was locked out.

Kimihiro W: I overslept.

Shizuka D: Hmph.

Sakura K: I lost my stuff and needed to buy more stuff.

Himawari K: My mom needed me.

Kurogane S: I was having sex. And unlike these lying bastards, I actually was.

Tomoyo D: I was with Kurogane.

Kimihiro W: WHAT!?

Yuui F: -_- I actually was locked out.

Syaoron Li: Well, this got awkward quickly…

[Faye V. and 35 others like this]

xxx

Faye V: _Changed her status from 'Single' to 'In a relationship'_

Syaoran Li: Who's the boyfriend?

Kimihiro W: He _really _didn't notice?

Shizuka D: You owe me lunch.

Syaoran Li: Eh?

Syaoron Li: Bro, you haven't noticed that me and Faye are always together?

Syaoran Li: Really?

Sakura K: Syaoran, you can be dense sometimes.

Syaoran Li: Ohh, so that's why…

Syaoron Li: Finally he gets it. Took him long enough to realize Faye and I are dating.

[Faye V. and 20 others like this]

xxx

Yuui F: _Has had enough of the fangirls that have been stalking him since he subbed for the Chemistry class._

Kurogane S: Now you see what I mean.

Syaoron Li: Was it that bad?

Yuui F: I got fangirl letters every day!

Fai F: At least they love you~!

Yuui F: Shut up brother.

Fai F: You're mean~!

Faye V: Sorry to say this, but Yuui-sensei has a good point. The annoying girls in my class won't shut the fuck up!

Shizuka D: Well I'll be damned.

Kimihiro W: O_O Did she just curse?

Syaoron Li: Sweetheart, you do realize that they can see this right?

Faye V: Why do you think I put this up?

[Syaoron Li and 42 others like this]

xxx

Himawari K: _Changed her status from 'In a relationship' to 'Single'_

Kimihiro W: O_O What… how… why?

Syaoron Li: And that's how you make Watanuki-kun speechless.

[Shizuka D. and 3 others like this]

Kimihiro W: Oh shut up Doumeki.

xxx

Fei Wang: Why does everyone hate me? What did I do?

Yuui F: …

Syaoron Li: Please tell me he's kidding.

Fai F: I don't think he is~!

Kurogane S: If there was a '_are you fucking stupid?' _button, I'd press it.

[Faye V. and 1,000,000 others like this]

xxx

Kyle R: I have an important confession to make. The Flowright twins excite me!

[Fei Wang and 2 others like this]

Yuui F: STFU you creepy bastard. As if you weren't enough trouble without that creepy status.

Syaoran Li: Why did you add him again?

Yuui F: -_- you don't want to know T_T.

Syaoron Li: Fifty bucks it's from blackmail.

Faye V: And I thought Seishirou-sensei was creepy. OTL

[Yuuko I. and 45 others like this]

xxx

Yuuko I: _Is hunting down the bastards who stole her alcohol and took the bottle._

Fai F: *Whistling innocently*

Kurogane S: …

Yuui F: Oh shit.

Kimihiro W: The one day I choose to come back to school. OTL

Syaoran Li: I think we might be screwed for the next week.

Syaoron Li: That's an understatement.

[Faye V. and 23 others like this]

xxx

Faye V: _Is wondering why there are bottles of sake in Syaoron's room_

Syaoran Li: Nii-san, did you steal it from Yuuko-sensei?

Syaoron Li: Seishirou-sensei gave it to me. He said give some to Faye-chan and Kurogane-sensei.

Kurogane S: That creepy guy actually did something nice for once.

Faye V: Now that I think of it, where has he been for the last two weeks?

Syaoron LI: From what I heard, he's with Subaru-san in Australia.

Faye V: …why there?

Syaoron Li: Do you really want to know that?

Faye V: Fair point.

[Syaoran Li and 50 others like this]

xxx

Sakura K: _Wishes brothers could listen to reason for five seconds._

Yuui F: Is this a petition? If so, where can I sign up?

[Kurogane S. and 15 others like this]

xxx

Syaoron Li: _Is wondering when Faye got so good at Halo 3 all of a sudden._

[Syaoran Li and 4 others like this]

Sakura K: Faye-chan, you're good at video games?

Faye V: I was formerly MLG for Halo 3

Syaoron Li: That explains why she can kick my ass at that game.

Fai F: Is there anything else she dominates you at~?

Syaoron Li: That's strictly professional.

[Kurogane S. and 10 others like this]

xxx

Himawari K: _Is confused as to why there are puppies and kittens draw in Kurogane-sensei's office._

Kurogane S: WHAT!?

Yuui F: Kurogane, you already know who it is.

Kurogane S: **Where is that bastard? I think I need to talk to him.**

Yuui F: He's right next to me, trying to hide in the closet.

Kurogane S: Yuui, you might want to get out of the way.

Syaoron Li: And I thought Kurogane-sensei's dark and pissed off voice was only intimidating in person. OTL.

Faye V: Agreed.

[Syaoran Li and 20 others like this]

_**A/N: Wow, I had more fun with a Facebook chapter than I thought. If you think I should do another one, tell me in a review. I can't believe I left out the Mokonas. Sorry.**_

_**Ja'ne**_


End file.
